The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azaleas botanically known as Rhododendron indicum. Richard Odom discovered this new azalea variety in Forest Hill, La., hereinafter referred to as ‘Julonso’ as a naturally occurring branch sport of an Azalea ‘Crimson Queen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,343), which is related to Azalea ‘Red Formosa’ an unpatented azalea that is well-known in the trade in zones 7-9. For comparison purposes, ‘Crimson Queen’ leaf characteristics are as follows: upper surface, greyed-purple group, 187-A, lower surface, greyed-purple group 184-B, while ‘Red Formosa’ characteristics are as follows: leaves upper surface, grayed-green group, N189A; leaves lower surface, green group, 138A; stem coloration 138-B Green group; bark coloration, 177-B Grayed-orange group; petiole coloration 138-B, 138-C Green Group.
Tip cuttings were taken from branches of ‘Crimson Queen’ that appeared to have a variation in coloring across the leaf surface. Cuttings were then taken from subsequent plants as they matured. All work was undertaken at a nursery in Forest Hill, La. After several generations of asexual propagation from rooting cuttings, the present plant has been developed with unique coloration and semi-dwarf growth habit.
Plant cuttings are allowed to root and grow in a 2.25 inch diameter (rosecup) container for 6-8 months, at which time the plant is about 3 inches in height, and is then transferred to a one gallon container. After an additional 10-12 months of growth, the plant is about 8-10 inches in height and about 8-10 inches in spread. At this time, the plant is sufficiently large for commercial sale as a one gallon plant. If larger plants are desired for commercial sale, the plant can be re-potted from the one gallon container to a three gallon container. An additional 8-10 months of growth in the three gallon container is generally needed to produce a commercial three gallon container plant, at about 18 inches in height and 20-22 inches in spread.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by rooting cuttings has been under Mr. Odom's direction in Forest Hill, La. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.